Inspiration Striking
by xox-summer-xox
Summary: Based on the T.V. show 15Love. Cody has a writers block, and has no idea how to get out of it. Her friends are trying, but will she ever get through this big huge block?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Grrr..." Cody groaned, ripped another piece of paper out of her notebook, crumpled it up and tossed it to the side of her.

"Woah, Cody." Adena said, walking towards her after noticing her big pile of paper right next to her. "Something wrong?"

"I can't write. I need inspiration!" Cody exclaimed angrily. Adena sat down.

"Need me to inspire you?" a familiar voice came from behind the bleachers.

"Get lost Squib." Cody immediately said, knowing the mocking voice.

"Oh come on, I'm serious." he said running around to face her. "Come on, let me at least try." he said.

"Fine." Cody gave up, she knew the only way to get rid of him was to let him try. Squib sat down beside her and kissed her.

"What did you do that for?" Cody exclaimed after breaking apart.

"Awww..." Adena sighed. "Love."

"I wanted to inspire you..." he answered. Cody groaned and got up.

_"Hmm..." Cody thought as she walked off._

_A/N: Short little prologue once again. Please read and review. My friend gave me this silly little idea. I was having kind of a writer's block and she's like wouldn't it be funny if you wrote about someone who was trying to be inspired, because I was trying to get inspired. So here's the idea that comes with this story! Don't really have a real interesting summary yet, so please bear with me. Once again PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	2. Sorry For Rick Geddes

_A/N: Unfortunately, I still don't own 15/Love or it's characters, even though I wish I did._

**Chapter 1:**

Cody was sitting on her desk, with an open notebook and a pen in hand.

_"What will I write about? ARGH! There's nothing to write about..." Cody thought to herself._

"What was that?" Adena asked curiously, still sitting on the bleachers with Squib.

"Just trying to inspire her." he said. _"And get a kiss out of it." he added in his head._

"Sure, you love her."

"I do not!"

"You want to hug her. You want to kiss her. You want to love her." Adena sang cheery.

"Oh shut up." he said walking away. But Adena followed him still singing, and laughing at the same time.

Cody was sitting in the open watching Sunny scream at some kid that was in her spot. She laughed as the kid quickly got up and ran away.

_"Maybe I could write about Sunny...nahh...too many times have people written about her." she quickly changed her mind._

"Hey Code." she heard Tanis say. Cody looked up and smiled then looked down at her notebook. "Woah, don't concentrate so hard, girl, you may make your head explode."

"ARRGHH!" Cody yelled frustrated and through her pen across the room, and heard a boy yell out, when it hit someone.

"Sorry, I'll leave if you really don't want anyone near you..."Tanis said slowly backing up.

"No, it's not that...I can't think of anything to write about."

"So, having a little writer's block eh?"

"It's not writier's block. It's just, I need to be inspired..." she said offensively. Never, ever, had Cody had writers block, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Right. So, you need to be inspired. Hmm...I'll be right back." Tanis said hurrying out of the room, and was replaced by Rick.

"So, I hear you need to be inspired."

"Is that so? By who may I ask?" Cody asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know. Some people told some people and those people told some more people and then some people told someone and that someone told me. Well, anyway, back to the real reason why I'm here. I have to perfect subject of what you can write about."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Me!" he exclaimed. Cody tried to hold in her fit of laughter.

"You can follow me around and write about a frustrating and hard day in the life of me." Cody couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and fell off the couch and started laughing.

"So, I heard you kissed Cody. What'd she say?" Cameron asked Squib. The two of them were in their dorm room trying to find something to pass the time by until dinner.

"I was trying to get her inspired. And she asked me what I was doing." Squib said. Cameron laughed.

"Seems like she doesn't feel the same way." Cameron joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you totally like her."

"Do not!" Squib exclaimed.

"Do too!" Cameron said, and the two of them repeated the same words over and over again until they heard an announcement that interrupted them.

_"I would just like to say, that I am holding an audition for Cody Myers. She needs to be inspired and I will be the one to inspire her! The sign up sheets are in the Great hall, and for more information please contact me, Rick Geddes." the voice said._

"I feel bad for Cody." Squib sighed.

"I feel bad for Rick." he said knowing that Cody would freak out at him.

_(A/N: Okay, I know it's pretty short, but please keep reading! And please READ AND REVIEW! I would love to know what you think)_


End file.
